Alice in Crime Wonderland
by BitterSpitzer
Summary: The adventures of a new CSI names Alice. The troubles and love she brings.
1. Greetings

**My first true Fanfic to be posted. I do hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings and Meetings<strong>

Alice arrived at her new job in the early afternoon. She had moved all the way from New York to come for this new job in Las Vegas. She was excited, but at the same time extremely nervous. She sat in her car for almost ten minutes before she finally hopped out grabbing her shoulder bag. Swinging it over her shoulder she grabbed her car keys and tossed them in her bag. Hitting the lock button on her car she shut the door and headed into the CSI headquarters.

When she entered the building she headed for the front desk. A woman sat with a head piece on her head. She saw Alice and hit a button on the side of her headset, "How can I help you ma'am?"

Alice smiled and said, "I'm looking for a Catherin Willows. I have paperwork to fill out before I start working here tonight."

The woman smiled and gave Alice the directions to Catherin's office. Alice thanked her and wandered off to the office. She held a large smile across her face as she walked and gazed at what was around her. Everything was different here from the lab she worked at in New York and everything seems a lot livelier here.

Alice didn't notice someone walking in her direction and she ran right in to someone. She fell back and hit the ground with a thud. Looking up at who she had run into she began to speak, "I'm so sorry. I really am! I should have been paying attention."

Nick starred down at the girl and helped her up. Smiling he said, "No it's alright. I was distracted reading this file."

Alice smiled and placed a hand over her heart. "Good, I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Alice flashed a smile, "Name is Alice Matthews."

Nick smiled and said, "So you're the new girl and a country girl too. I'm Nick Stokes. I think Catherin is out finishing up a case. I just finished up a case and I am done for the day, but let me give you a tour."

Nick took Alice around showing her the labs and where everything was and when they were on the way to the next destination the two talked about themselves a bit. Alice told Nick that her father worked as a horse trainer and was in charge of a horse ranch. Nick told her that he was the youngest of seven children and that his mother was a lawyer and his father was a judge. There were a few jokes that only southerners would understand.

After a few minutes Nick took Alice to Catherin's office and said, "Well I need to get home. I work again tonight; Catherin should be back any minute now. She isn't one to keep people waiting for too long."

Alice said good-bye and walked into Catherin's office looking around. She sat in the chair that stood in front of Catherin's desk and waited. She kept looking around the room. Alice kept repeating to herself that this place was going to be interesting. When Alice stopped looking around and was playing with her shirt she heard a woman speak, "I see you made to Vegas in one Piece Miss Matthews."

Alice nearly jumped out of the chair at the sudden surprise of the woman talking. Alice turned her head to see a tall strawberry blonde haired woman standing in the door way. Standing up she smiled know this woman had to be her boss after all the voice matched the voice from the call she had gotten offering her this job. "You must be Catherin Willows, It's a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand.

Catherin smiled at the girl and walked over to her. The two shook hands and then sat down. "Now we are going to do the routine stuff for new employees because you'll be starting work tonight," she took some papers out from her desk and handed them to Alice, "This shouldn't be new to you."

Alice smiled and happily took the papers. She was excited that she would be starting work tonight. She loved her job way too much, though she hated it at the same time. Alice spent about two hours filling out paperwork and taking drug tests. When she was all done it was around three in the afternoon.

Catherin stood up and said, "Well, since you have another three hours to kill I'll take you around to meet the people you'll be working with. Shall we start in the morgue?"

Alice stood and nodded that it was fine. She had been in a morgue before so it wasn't new to her, but she would love to meet the people that ran it. Catherin took her there and Alice met Dr. Robbins and her assistant David. They talked for a couple of minutes and Catherin escorted Alice to the break room where they found Dr. Raymond Langston reading a book and Greg Sanders making coffee.

Catherin spoke, "guys meet the new kid."

Alice smiled and waved at the two men. "Hello, I'm Alice Matthews," she introduced herself.

Raymond looked at her from his book and gave her a smile. "Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Raymond Langston. I'm a fellow CSI level two with you," he said in his gentlemanly tune.

Greg turned around from the coffee maker and looked at Alice. "Hi Greg Sanders," he said smiling at her. He wanted to make a comment about her being a cowgirl, but he pushed the thought back.

Catherin looked at Alice and said, "Well you can hang in here until your shift starts. If Nick or Sara come in introduce them to Alice."

Alice looked at her boss and said, "I've already met Nick. I accidently, ran into him when I was heading to your office. He even should me around a bit."

Catherin said, "Well that just leaves you to meet Sara. I'll see you in a little bit Wonderland."

_Wonderland? Did I just get called Wonderland? _Alice thought to herself, _I have a nickname already. _Alice pulled up a chair at the small table and sat down.

Raymond set his book down and asked, "So Alice where are you from?"

Then began Alice talking with Greg and Raymond about where she was from and what her father did for a living. She was a southern girl and the two men could tell as her accent would escape here and there. Alice had lived in New York so long that her accent had started to fade so only a little bit of it remained. After a bit Raymond and Greg said parted as they their results had come in on their case. So it left Alice alone in the break room wandering around.

She sat alone for a bit getting the casual greeting from people that walked in. After a bit Alice finally got to meet Sara and the two began to talk. There were a lot of questions about her experience in New York. Alice didn't mind talking about New York because she loved the City and the people she worked for were amazing. Sara and Alice shared a few jokes here and there. By the time their conversation had slowed down Nick came in saying, "Hello Ladies, Catherin got busy with some paper work. Sara there is a Dead body in an alley for you and Alice you and me have a dead body in a hotel."

Alice stood up quickly stood up excited to work on her first case. She would get to show her skills off to her fellow co-workers. "Alright let's get this case on the road," she said.


	2. Exciting First Case

**My first true Fanfic to be posted. I do hope you enjoy. ****Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ****All rights to the show belong to CBS and the creatures of CSI**

**Alice is of my own creation and belongs to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Exciting first Case<strong>

When Nick and Alice arrived to the scene they were greeted by Captain Brass. Nick asked the normal CSI questions, "When was the victim found? Any witnesses? Did anyone touch the body or move anything in the room? Do we have an ID for the victim?"

Alice looked around then brought her attention to Brass who was answering Nick's questions, "Well the victim's name is Samantha Drew. The night clerk said that she checked in with a man around seven as he was just getting off to let the next person take the day shift. He also says she checked in with a man, but he doesn't remember what he looks like. He found the body about thirty minutes before you guys got called in. The televisions volume was disturbing the other neighbors."

"So no trace of the man, the woman is dead on the floor and her clothing is spread around the room," Alice stated. She turned to glance from the victim to David who was examining the body. Samantha Drew lay at the end of the hotel bed naked if one didn't count the blood covering her body.

Brass looked at Alice saying, "So you're the new girl. Welcome to Vegas, Captain Jim Brass."

Alice looked at him saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Brass. Alice Matthews, please just call me Alice."

Nick noticed Alice looking at him waiting for an order. He smiled and walked over to the victim bending down looking at the body. "David do you think you can give me a COD and maybe the TOD?" he asked looking up at David.

Alice walked over to him after Brass told her that she could just call him Brass. Alice bent down to look at the victim as well. David spoke, "Well, Cause of death so far seems to be from the stab wounds in her chest or her slit throat. I won't be able to tell which one killed her first until we get her back to the morgue. From the liver temp I say she died around two this afternoon."

Nick smiled saying, "thanks David."

"Just tell me when you're done with the body and I'll bring take," David said standing and leaving the room. Alice looked at her watch seeing it was around six thirty and calculated that the women had been dead for almost five hours. Looking up from her watch she noticed a pile of male cloths under a chair in the corner.

"So how far do you think a naked man can get? Or I think we might have another victim somewhere?" asked Alice looking at Nick. Her fellow CSI looked to where she had been looking.

"I don't think it would be very far," he paused and stood up, "Ok Alice start processing the room and I will process the body then move to the bathroom."

Alice examined the bed collecting hairs, semen on the sheets and found pieces of the woman's clothing tangled in the sheets. After bagging everything she moved herself to the side table where she dusted for prints and found herself collecting a lot of them. As she continued to collect evidence she found herself bending down seeing something on the carpet. Taking the tweezers from her CSI vest she picked up what she saw on the carpet. Looking at it closely she realized it was looking at artificial nail.

Looking at the bathroom Alice asked, "Nick when you were processing the victim do you remember if she had manicured nails?"

Nick stepped away from what he was dusting for prints and looked at Alice through the door. "No, her nails were not manicured," he answered.

Alice put the artificial nail in a small tan evidence bag. She placed it with the other bags of evidence. After that was done she returned to the bed and bent down taking her flashlight. As she moved her hands to lift the bed skirt up a hand popped out and grabbed hers. Alice screamed and fell back pointing the light at the bed. Nick came out of the bathroom saying, "What's wrong?"

She ignored him and went at the bed putting the flashlight in her mouth and pushed up the bed skirt. Alice found a man looking back her from what she could tell he was hurt. Grabbing the man she began to pull him out from under the bed. Nick saw her pulling the man out and ran over to help.

When the man was out from under the bed Alice saw that he was bleeding and he was pale from losing a lot of blood. She threw her CSI vest to the ground next to her and took the other vest she wore over her blouse off putting pressure on the man's wound. The flashlight was out of her mouth and kept her focus on the man. Nick yelled at Brass who came into the room and saw the man Alice was trying to help. Brass called for medical help and then began to ask loudly how no one checked under the bed.

Alice saw the man trying to saw something. She leaned in getting close to the man's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She heard the faint weak voice of his say, "I want her… dead…"

Alice was going to ask another question, but the paramedics had stepped close to him. She watched them with Nick take the man away. Alice stood up after grabbing her bloody dress vest and an evidence bag. She slipped it into the bag and then put her other vest back on. Nick turned towards her saying, "This is turning into one of hell of an exciting case for you. Well, let's finish processing this room and get the evidence back to the lab. Did the man say anything you could make out?"

"He said 'I want her dead.' I bet whoever attacked him and Samantha is the 'her' he is talking about," Alice replied and turned to go back to processing the room.

When they had finished processing the room Alice was sent to the lab to start working on the evidence. After she had handed Hodges most of the evidence to him she took the rest to a room that she was told could be used to set up everything for this case.

When she reached the room she set everything out on the table. The first thing she began to examine was the bed sheet. She didn't find much, so she moved to the next bit of evidence and that was the manicured nail she wanted to analysis. So grabbing a spot in one of the labs she set herself up and began to work on the nail. She found two sets of DNA on the nail. So she ran each through CODIS hoping for a hit. She knew most of the evidence that had been collected from the crime scene could not be used so she sat waiting for the computer to tell her something good.

Hodges found her and thought he would strike up a conversation with the newbie. "You know that starring at the computer won't make the process go any faster," he stated.

Alice slowly looked at him smiling. "I know, but one can hope that it goes faster if you stare at it. So have something for me Hodges?" she asked.

"No just thought I would talk to the new girl see if you need any help in processes the rest of your evidence," he said.

Alice looked back at the computer and stretched saying, "No I am good. I used to work in the lab for a while. These machines are like old friends. Something I could never forget how to use."

After she said that the computer popped up with results. Hodges was going to say something, but Alice spoke in a cheer of joy, "Hot dog!"


End file.
